dissidiacalamitasinfinitafandomcom-20200215-history
Sanna Rekan/Movelist
Overview *Quick-draw is very, very versatile thanks to its ridiculous start-up speed and recovery (it's called Quick-draw for a reason). From harassing opponent, combo-filling, bait, Quick-draw can fulfill all of those. So if you have nothing else to do, just shoot the opponent. *All of White bird's projectiles are scaled according to itself, keep this in mind because this means they all covers a ridiculous maximum range. :*Unless you're going for Kaleidoscope loops, always set at least one Flare Caller for maximum hilarity. :*All of White bird's projectile based attacks (which is almost all of them, actually) have a very good field clearing capability, especially its HP attacks. Opponent trying something funny? Move away, then White Glint everything. Don't be shy about saving up BRV for a strong attack, you can always regain them with Flare Caller + Quick Draw > any attack shenanigans. *With Quick-draw + Kaleidoscope, you can perform a loop combo in the corner: Shoot once with Quick-draw > *Mode-Switch cancel* the instant Sanna fires the second shot > Kaleidoscope *Mode-Switch cancel* the instant Kaleidoscope's attack flash starts > Quick-draw once just as the opponent hits wall (this attack will have 0 effect, but it's required to auto-adjust the timing for the second shot to hit juuust as the opponent's i-frames during Knockdown>Recovery wears off) > *Mode-Switch cancel* the instant Sanna fires the second shot > Kaleidoscope *Mode-Switch cancel*...until the opponent dies. The problem with this loop is that after the first Kaleidoscope, Sanna's BRV counter will be reset (as all HP attacks does) and she cannot follow up with any action/combo other than Quick-draw to maintain the loop, so the rest of the Kaleidoscopes fired will deal less damage/slightly higher than her base BRV (*Kaleidoscope is very range dependent so use this loop as close as you can). You can increase BRV in the entire sequence with pre-set Flare Caller(s), but this will also cause the opponent's position to move and change Kaleidoscope's damage output. *Between Nelo and Ruger, has the fastest way (she doesn't even need Ex) but very unreliable way to deal over 9,999 HP damage in a single blow (like Nelo, max. 29,997 HP damage). Miss, and you deal substantially less total HP damage than your current BRV. You can increase the likelihood of dealing max damage by forcing the opponent on a set location with Flare Callers. Personal Brave Attacks Normal= |-| Mech= HP Attacks Normal= |-| Mech= EX Mode Sanna's Ex Mode is Nth Ranker, where she becomes translucent while the mech gains a glowing aura. Apart from the standard Regen for both forms, the additional buffs she receives depends on what for is she on; in her normal form, she gains the ability Savage Slyph, which enhances her overall speed and increases her damage output. In mech form, she gains the ability Overboost, which increases White bird's attack range and damage output and makes it completely invulnerable for the first 2 seconds whenever it's summoned. There is also a random chance that attacks bypass Sanna without damaging or flinching her in EX Mode. Sanna also gains a new attack, White Chlorination, triggered by pressing R + , where she curls up, then releases a magic ring. On hit, stuff happens and then you die. This attack instantly kills any God-type enemy bosses and force bypass all of their phases. Ignores any kind of support skill/barrier/buff/personal effects. However, if used on KStuff characters and Nelo/Chime, this attack instead locks both characters' HP to 1, turns their BRV counter into unbreakable state (if any of them are in Break state, it will always restore to 1), kills off their summons/assist (if any), and fully charges their Ex gauge. Can be used on either mode, but White bird must not be on field (projectiles/set traps are fair game though). After performing White Chlorination (whether successful or not), Sanna's Ex gauge disappears completely for the rest of the round (unless used on specific characters as mentioned above). Her Ex Burst is Event Horizon. In her Ex Burst Sanna repeatedly strikes the opponent with rays of light. The player has to input a series of buttons with precise timing to maximize the damage. A perfected Ex Burst result in a complete white-out on the screen, purging the opponent out of existence. Her failed Ex Burst ends with Sanna firing a powered up version of White Glint instead. Category: Characters